An MRI system may include a magnet system, a radio frequency system and a computer system. The magnet system may include a main magnet and a gradient system. The main magnet may include an electromagnet, permanent magnet or superconducting magnet, which is used to provide a uniform and stable static magnetic field for magnetizing a tissue of a subject. The gradient system may include a gradient coil, a gradient waveform generator, a gradient amplifier and the like, which is used to generate gradient magnetic field(s) in X, Y and Z directions. In this way, MRI signal(s) may be spatially encoded to determine a position and a thickness of an imaging plane. The radio frequency system may include a radio frequency generator and a radio frequency receiver, which is used to implement radio frequency excitation and receive and process a radio frequency MRI signal. The computer system may be configured to control pulse excitation and signal acquisition of the MRI system, and perform image reconstruction, display, transmission and storage based on the MRI signal(s).
In the gradient system, the gradient amplifier may be used to supply power to a gradient coil to generate a gradient magnetic field for imaging. The performance of the gradient amplifier may determine rise time, intensity, linearity, stability and so on of the gradient magnetic field and directly affect speed of imaging and quality of a reconstructed image.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.